


Bad Idea

by lawgoddess



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-07-28 05:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawgoddess/pseuds/lawgoddess
Summary: Gwaine knew from the get-go that it was a bad idea.





	Bad Idea

Gwaine knew from the get-go that it was a bad idea.

But Merlin had come to him, face pink with embarrassment and those impossible eyelashes downcast, and begged him to try it, just for a couple of weeks.

“Please, Gwaine, I know how possessive Arthur is, even though he just sees me as a friend, and maybe if he thought we were, you know, together, he might start to think of me that way…”

So Gwaine had said yes, because in the end he always said yes, even though he knew Merlin sometimes used that to his advantage.

And now he was a pretend boyfriend, crowding close to Merlin at the pub and stealing the occasional public kiss, because he might as well get something out of this hellish situation.

He didn’t know whether Merlin’s plan was working, although he had seen Arthur looking at the two of them with narrowed eyes.

Their other friends had noticed though, and didn’t seem to be buying the act. Morgana looked at him with pity, and Leon had asked him, “Are you sure you know what you’re doing, mate?”

Everyone knew Merlin loved Arthur.

And there was fuck-all Gwaine could do about it. 


End file.
